Breast augmentation surgery is a cosmetic procedure in which a foreign substance is placed into or under the breast to alter the size and/or shape of the breasts. Breast augmentation surgery has been performed for many years according to many different procedures. Generally, these procedures have centered on the use of a single large sack comprised of a silicone elastomer shell that is filled with a silicone gel or saline solution to give the implant a more natural appearance and feel when implanted into the patient. Although this procedure is considered to be generally safer for the patient than prior procedures, it does have some associated complications. All implants can rupture, deflate or leak. Silicone-filled implants will thereby release this foreign substance into the body. Saline-filled implants are considered preferable in that breakage will release only a sterile saline solution into the body. There is concern, however, that the saline-filled implants could support the growth of fungus and certain bacteria. Rupture or leakage would then release these potentially harmful organisms into the patient's body.
A significant complication that exists with both silicone-filled and saline-filled implants is that of capsular contracture. This is a condition in which abnormal scar tissue forms around the implant, resulting in a hard capsule that is abnormal in appearance and can be painful for the patient. It is a chronic condition for which there are few effective treatments that do not require additional surgery.